1. Field
Embodiments relate to an air conditioner, and more particularly, to an air conditioner including a door installed in order to provide a smooth appearance by hiding an outlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an air conditioner is a device removing dust, and the like, present in the air while conditioning distribution of a temperature, humidity, an air current, and the like, appropriate for human activities using a cooling cycle. Main components configuring the cooling cycle include a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator, an expansion valve, a blowing fan, and the like.
The air conditioner may be divided into a separation type air conditioner in which an indoor unit and an outdoor unit are separately installed and an integration type air conditioner in which an indoor unit and an outdoor unit are installed together in a single cabinet. Among those, the indoor unit of the separation type air conditioner includes a heat exchanger heat-exchanging air sucked into a panel and a blowing fan sucking air of the interior into the panel and again blowing the sucked air to the interior.
A wall mounted air conditioner having a form in which it is fixedly installed on a wall among forms of the indoor units is formed so that an outlet is exposed on an appearance.
A wall mounted air conditioner, which is one type of air conditioners, installed in a way to be fixed to a wall is provided to have an outlet exposed on the appearance.
A blade installed at the outlet simultaneously serves to open and close the outlet and to control a wind direction in a vertical direction. Since a predetermined distance should be maintained between the blade and peripheral components in order to drive the blade, even in the case in which the air conditioner is not operated, an outer line of the outlet is exposed to the outside.
Recently, as a design element of the air conditioner has become important, there is a tendency to hide the outlet or install the outlet so as to be naturally in harmony with peripheral components. To this end, an air conditioner provided with a door opening and closing the outlet has been developed. Rack and pinion gears are mainly used in order to slide the door. However, in most cases, since the door is driven and opened by linear movement or curved movement close to the linear movement, an appearance of the air conditioner seems to be large.